Gone
by Onde
Summary: With one shot of a canon, Will's life is changed forever. How will he coupe? Warning: Death and Slash WTJS R
1. Elizabeth

1A:N/ Hullo everyone. This is my first fic for all of you who care, and I myself am quite proud that I have found the courage to post it. -beams- Please enjoy! Also I would be so very, very gracious if you could review, I would appreciate it greatly -nod- Anywho, this is the 2nd time I have posted this story, revised. Wh00t. Maybe now I will add more XD))

**Disclaimer**: No matter how much I want to own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and the rest of the PotC cast, I sadly don't. That right goes to Disney and others...of whom I am extremely envious.

**WARNING**: This fic is rated R for** Death **and** Slash **(Which is to come up in later chapters) if anyone is against the above, than you should stop reading this story at this point and click the back button on your browser above. No flames to this story because of said items placed in it will be tolerated. Thank you.

Summery: With one shot of a cannon, Will's life is changed forever. How exactly is he to coupe with the grief that ensues due to these changes? (Warning: death and slash-to-be.)

-

_One year has gone by since that day. One year changes a lot it seems. Will and Elizabeth had been married, and Elizabeth was expecting. Will had gone from apprentice to owner of the small blacksmith shop and Jack Sparrow had gotten his reputation back, the one that had been lost when he was thrown onto that desert island. But back at the helm of his ship, he was master of the seas once more. No one could stop him, and as learned that fateful day when his life had been scheduled to end; He didn't know the meaning of 'Impossible.' But while a lot had changed in these past four seasons, that doesn't mean there isn't room for little more..._

_----_Chapter One----

The year hadn't altered the young blacksmith's features in many ways. His hair was only a bit longer, and muscles gained from long hours in the forge hadn't been lost in married life. But some things had changed. A new glint rested in his deep brown eyes, and his manner had changed slightly also; He seemed more grown up if you please. While Will hadn't changed much in looks, Elizabeth surely had. Pregnancy had given her skin a glow, and the growing baby had changed the form of her body. But she was still as spirited as ever, always with the glint in her eye, even in her seventh month.

The young couple sat under the trees of the Governor's Mansion, laughing over this and that as they watched the sun set, breathing in the salt tang of the air with content smiles. It seemed the two had traded in fights with pirates and battles over cursed gold for a new adventure: parenthood. But things chosen don't always stay; sometimes you are made to roll the dice. When this happens, you are sometimes left with something very unpleasant. This thought didn't cross the-soon-to-be-parent's minds as they watched the sun drift lazily into the ocean, happy in their slow paced lives...for now at least.

Maybe if the thought had crossed their minds, the turn of events that did happen may have been stopped. Though that seems unlikely indeed, for how could the proper mind set stave off a pirate attack upon the port? To tell truth, the attack wasn't even that major. Had it not been for one cannon shot, than maybe the small attack by the '_Merry Weather'_ would have meant nothing. But the shot happened, and a spiraling ball of metal landed only a few feet from where the couple huddled in back of the mansion, Elizabeth letting out a scream.

Usually such things wouldn't have fazed her, seeing as she had lived through much worse stress. She had even lived through a similar situation, except the cannon balls were coming MUCH closer to her than this one had.But pregnancy had unbalanced her to the point where even a tiny bit of gunfire might have thrown her off guard; imagine what a cannon ball might do! Also, no matter how you look at it, stress is never a good thing to place upon a pregnant woman, especially someone who has never experienced it before. Such stress may cause deformities of the child, or lead to sickness of the mother. Sometimes horrible stress might even lead to the mother to go into early labor, which is exactly what happened here.

And that is why about five minutes after the last of the pirates had been slain or imprisoned that a new cry was going out to the people of Port Royal: The Governor's Daughter was in labor, ready to have her firstborn about 9 weeks too early.

_---_

Will paced outside the bedroom door; fingernail's gnawed down to bleeding bits. He paused every now and than, staring at the white door where behind his Elizabethlaid. Around him he heard shouts, and running feet, but he didn't feel apart of it. He felt distant, detached from his body as he watched the scene, waiting for someone to call his name to tell him the good news, or bad.

"Please let it not be bad. Please-"

"Master Turner?"

Will turned to face the woman dress in brown, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I've come to tell you that it's a boy."

"A boy?"

"A boy."

The woman nodded her head than bit her lips_. "_How's Elizabeth?" he asked, clenching and unclenching his hands, as he looked at the woman. "She hasn't stopped bleeding, she should soon though." Will paled, and the sinking feeling of dread hit his stomach. "May I see her?" "Of course." The woman opened the white door that he had been battling with mentally for the last few hours and he stepped into the room taking a deep breath.

Elizabeth was lying on their bed. Her face was pale, her eyes closed. The people rushing around the room moved aside to let a path for him. He hurried to her side. "Elizabeth?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to him. "Will." Her voice was weak, a mere whisper emerging from her throat. Tears sprang to his eyes. "It will be alright." She managedclosing her eyes. "All I need is a little rest..." Will nodded, and someone found a chair for him. He sat and a bundle was passed his way, He looked down at the contents and found the face of his sleeping son. _His _son. The boy was small, and the breathes he took in were short, and long apart...there was little chance he was to make the night, but if he did than it was assured he would survive. The bundle was taken from his hands once more and he was left to look upon his sleeping wife, nothing left to do but Pray for his family's survival.

Sadly it seemed his prayers fell on deaf ears, and the babe died a few minutes short of his fifth hour of life. The small child was dubbed Jonathon Samuel Turner before he was wrapped in a sheet. The tiny body sent out of the room, watched through tear-blocked eyes of his father. Will turned his attention back to Elizabeth who had awoken again, her condition not improved. _'Please let her live' _was all he could think as he watched as more doctors flooded into the room, his wife's breathes become more drawn outHe clasped her hand in his as he watched the life steadily flow from her, feeling detached once more.

With her last few breathes on this earth, Elizabeth told him how much she loved him and how he should learn to love again. Will was able to tell her of his love, but sadly her soul and her body departed ways before he could proclaim she was the only one he could love.

A hysteric Will was lead from the room that held the young woman'sbody after an hour or so, a doctor giving him something to make him fall asleep. His drug ridden dreams replayed the last few moments of Elizabeth's life before him, as he wondered why he couldn't save her.Why had fate been so cruel, to give him love and than wrench it away?

---

Will left for Port Royal those long years ago with the death of his mother and his father on his shoulders, it now seemed he was leaving it with death hanging from him once more.With the passing of his son and wife, Will had become withdrawn in his life. Growing thin, and silent.Friends insisted that he get over their deaths, seeing as almost a year and a half had passed since the day they left this earth. But Will could not, and it came to the point where he could no longer stand living there, where so much grief came tomind. With assurances he would come back as soon as he 'found himself' he set off from the small room he had been living in, which he had moved into when he no longer being able to stand the wide lonely halls of the mansion. With him he brought a small satchel containing an extra set of clothes, food and a canteen. In the toes of his boot he stuffed his savings, a trick he had learned to ward off thieves, who may think twice to targeting him if he didn't openly carry a purse.

A trick it seemed he would need in the place he was going, the only place that came to mind when he thought onhow much he needed to lose touch with his senses, to get his mind of something. It also seemed the most likely place to get information from, on what he wasn't sure of...but as long as he was 'finding himself' he might as well try and uncover some things...right?

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to find a ship heading to where he wanted. But than again... Tortuga was the 'Town of Pleasure'...what sailor wouldn't want to go there?

A:N/ And so I end the first chapter... what do you think? Please review! And if anyone wishes to contact me over email, is mi address. Ta. And I shall see you in the next chapter, if I get enough encouragement to write it that is XD))


	2. Tortuga

A/N: Well, Well, it seems I do have it in me to write after all XD. A boring spring vacation does that to one. I found the beginning of this second chapter I started a while back, and finished it So here ya go, I gots a new computer and a lot of time…plus my ADD is focused towards writing now, so as long as the plot bunnies are jumping I SHOULD have a new chapter soon….don't take my word on it XD  
**Disclaimer: **I want to own them, but I don't.  
**Warning: **Slash.

-----

-Chapter Two-

Tortuga never ceased to amaze. Will noted this as he moved from the ship to the dock. He made a sudden change of face, quickly scrubbing the awe from his features. It would not do to go around looking like a newcomer to this island, why not just paint a sign on his forehead that read. 'Rob me'?

With a shake of his head he started for the main part of the bawdy town, only looking over his shoulder once to scan the horizon for the flap of black sails, he didn't see them. But, then again, that would have been too much of a hope. Seeing as hope had pretty much abandoned him at this point, he didn't even know why he had even glanced back.

With a sigh Will continued, a clear-cut path in his mind. He would need a place to board and maybe work. He would also like to maybe find a ship to hire him on…even if it didn't mean the most lawful of companions. But, if he was to start a new path; he might as well get acquainted with the old path of his father's blood.

Shifting his pack once more, he started down the main street. He was careful to avoid the puddles of vomit, beer, and other liquids he didn't wish to know the origins of. He made sure not to make eye contact with any of the ladies that called his way; he didn't want a woman right now. Elizabeth, though he try, still flared to mind at the thought of anything that had to do with anything in the realm of lovemaking...not that the women here offered that service, only a cheap imitation of it, but still…it was enough to tug at barely healed wounds.

He passed an inn at one point that must have been cooking something that was halfway decent, because his stomach decided to wake up and let up a growl that made several people glance at him. With a newly red face, his priority list of bed and job shifted to include food also. He glanced at the name of the place he was passing. "The Singing Fish." was carved into the wooden sign, a beer mug and bed painted underneath to help the illiterate realize why this building stood. Squinting at another sign placed underneath he smiled slightly. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone," he muttered to himself as he entered the door. He ordered himself a plate of stew and found himself a job and a place to stay.

---

It was night; the Black Pearl all but disappeared from view among the waves. It had been about two years since its bow was seen in these waters, seeing as his past adventures had brought much mayhem upon this part of the world, it had been best at that moment to prove his name elsewhere before coming back. Did the Pearl succeed in this new venue?

…Must it be asked?

The Pearl managed to become quite infamous in the new waters, as did her slightly insane captain, one Captain Jack Sparrow. Gallows's bait from a young age, he was quite happy with his regained reputation; often laughing over stories relayed to him about himself, such things tickled a man's pride. But don't ask him which ones are true for he will only answer with a wink.

Said captain was now in the cabin of said ship, sitting at his desk. The stool he used was quite thankfully nailed to the floorboards, or the ground would have been very much acquainted with the captain's bottom. He was making his way through a stack of papers, humming odd tunes all the while. Of course, what he was looking for, he didn't know, but that didn't seem to faze him any.

Only the new lengths of his hair, and a few added trinkets, showed the passage of time on the captain. Same cock-eyed grin, gold teeth, and coal rimmed eyes. No, not much had changed on the captain, and it didn't seem like anything ever would.

He was glad to be back, these waters were more in tune to him and his Pearl than any other sea in the world, the weather was amazing, the scent of the air just right. Also there was the rum.

Who could forget the rum?

It had been hard to find a good batch in the places he had visited, none had aged so well as the caches he had around the islands. Now he had his stores replenished, two bottles at his side at the moment. Well, a bottle and a half.

A knock on the door drew his attention from his search. Who was disturbing the captain so late? He got up and made his way to the other side of the room, one hand on his sword as he pulled the door open. He removed his hand and opted for crossing his arms over his stomach instead once he saw whom his visitor was. "This better be good." He said with a sigh as he stepped aside.

Anamaria merely nodded "I didn't think you would want to wait for this news." She walked inside, closing the door after her, looking to Jack as he regained his seating on the stool. He pulled out his bottle of rum and looked to her, waiting for her to speak. "The grim look on your face does not bode well," he said upon noting the slight frown on her face. "My news is not the most welcoming…your old friend Elizabeth is dead." Never one to beat around the bush, Anamaria continued. "Childbirth took her."

That made Jack stand up with a shot, not much shocked him, but the learning of such news! He had never imagined such a thing would take Elizabeth so early, not the girl who battled pirates with the best of them. He shook his head. "What a way to go, not the death I perceived from such a woman." He held up his bottle. "To her memory."

He held it to his lips and then shook his head, a flick of his wrist and the contents were being poured to the ground. "A more fitting tribute to the gal that burned 50 cases of the stuff." He explained as he looked to Anamaria, who held quite an astonished look in her eyes. She had never seen Jack waste rum, ever.

He shook the bottle once more and let the glass fall to the ground. It landed with a thud and rolled out of sight. He shook his head and grabbed for the other bottle, opening it and taking a swing. He looked up to her again.

"How long has she been gone?"

"About a year's past."

Jack nodded, then shook his head with a sigh. Another swing.

"And what of the bonny lass's boy, Will?"

"Gone, he left Port Royal about two months back… no doubt heart broken."

"Am I to assume the babe did not survive?"

"Aye."

Jack tapped his chin, setting the bottle down. He was fingering the parchment on his desk once more.

"Do you know where he has gone to?"

"Where else would a boy with pirate's blood in his veins go in a time of trouble?" Anamaria asked rather dryly as she leaned against the wall, sending a look his way. Jack looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Tortuga? I didn't think the whelp had it in him." He shook his head again and pulled a map out of the pile, nearly sending it to the ground, and flipped it open with a dramatic snap, practiced and perfected over days of sailing with nary another boat or a piece of land in sight. Anamaria straightened from her position to look over the edge. Jack looked up to her face, and gave her a small grin.

"Inform Gibbs and the rest of the crew in a change of course, we are to make the Town of Pleasure our next stop."

----

Will set the mugs he had picked up from empty tables back on the bar. Jonce, the tender and owner of the inn, grabbed them with a nod and Will disappeared back into the crowd. It had been about four months time since his arrival, and the time had passed fast in a mesh of nothing and everything. Some moments Will could pick at and remember clearly, and others he had forgotten entirely. It was like walking through a clearing haze, some parts still dark. Tortuga often sent people's senses reeling, and it was quite certain that young William was not excused from such an experience.

He had learned a lot in the short amount of time, he had needed to if he wished to survive the new life he had chosen. He learned how to navigate the streets of the dangerous town, which parts of a man's body to press in order to cause pain, what his limit in drink was and how to stretch it. He learned that the shirt he had picked up at the market earned him more tips than the one he wore into town, and that barmaids weren't the only ones who had to worry about the wandering hands of men.

He also learned that he didn't mind the hands.

Men touched differently than women, when they reached forward he wasn't reeled back into memories of a lost love, nor did he feel guilty that he may be cheating on his late wife by looking back and smiling as he did when the women of the street called his way. Of course, he didn't dwell on it, this new way of thinking. He didn't find himself seeking out the company of men now. No, that was still a step he found he could not take. It wasn't that he thought it a sin, it would be quite odd to be thinking in the church's ways whilst roaming the streets of a town that would be most condemned by god. It was just that Will still had some stiffness to shake loose, even if he had chosen a hard life he was still somewhat innocent, naïve to most things on this earth still. This was rapidly changing of course, but notions of love and intimacy still intertwined. He would not touch another back without loving them…and of course he thought he would never love again. Naïve once more he was in this line of thinking, the heart seldom agrees with the mind.

A few more rounds about the room and he was back at the bar, this time to order a drink before going out for a walk. His shift was done, and he needed some fresh air, not that the air of the town was fresh, but it was better than what was in the small building. He drank the beer he was given quickly before heading out. The sun was halfway through its sunset journey, the moon already in the sky. The coming night proved to be warm, and all he found he needed to grab was the knife he had bought not to long after arriving, a sword was preferable-but the knife was easier to conceal.

He was at the market in no time, not your average market at all. All the wares were mostly stolen, and there was not an honest merchant in the lot, but you could find what ever you wanted here. He looked around, but he was not in the mood for buying today, more so he listened to the calls of those looking to hire. He still had not found a place on a ship, the offers he had gotten were not from men he wished to spend days holed up with on a boat, especially those who didn't look to his face as he spoke.

Turning a corner he nearly bumped into a man who was walking with a sway. He murmured a quick apology and was about to go on when the man shot out a hand and grabbed his shoulder. Will was turned roughly, and he found himself facing the man once more. The knife was out before he was completely spun, and he had it up before he realized the other man was grinning. The knife was just as quickly at his side when Will also realized he knew that grin and the face that it was on. It wasn't long before there was a grin on Will's face as well.

(AN: and we are fini! Review, and a third chappy may come sooner than ye expected XD))


	3. An Offer

**(A/N: After 8 weeks of camp- an update! –sparkle-sparkle- It's been a while since I have written, so let's see how this bugger turned out Hope you all like, and thank you for the reviews! Now onto the Fic….**

Disclaimer: you know the drill-the pretty pirates aren't mine.

Chapter 3:

**  
**  
"Well, Well what do we have here?"

Two hands were placed on Will's shoulders as Jack drew back to get a good look at the other. Coal rimmed eyes scanned from the tips of scuffed boats to the top of a mop of hair. They made their way back down to the fingers that rested on the hilt of the knife that was now half out of the others pants where it had been hiding under the drape of his shirt, a shirt he never expected on the whelp, not by far.

"Hullo Jack, long time no see."

"That it has been."

His head was back up and eyes met as he let the grin settle back into place.

"Why don't we get a drink and catch up on old times, savvy?"

Will frowned for a moment than nodded. "As long as it's on you."

That sent Jack's brows shooting up, the quickness of the other and his particular response making him realize quite efficiently that this little town, and maybe something else, had changed the blacksmith who had always acted as though he had something rather unpleasant shoved up his backside.

"That is quite bold Mr. Turner, though I do believe I will, but only if you sit through our little chat without getting up until I say you can."

Will frowned again but shrugged his shoulders. "After you than Captain." He placed his hands out in a mock gesture and Jack grinned as he walked by him turning into a bar not three feet away, with a shake of his head Will followed into the dim space. He moved through the large shifting crowd inside to find Jack already at a table with two mugs in front of him, when Will took a seat he could only sigh at that undeniable color of rum.

"Do you drink naught else."

"Of course I do! But why should I if I have what I want available, it's like ordering carrots when you want Chicken." He lifted up the mug and tipped his head to the other before taking a swing. Will lifted his mug in response and followed suit.

"So what is it that you wish to talk to me about that you had to bribe me in order to keep my bottom in the chair as we spoke." He leaned foreword slightly as he breathed out the words, keeping with his trend of being upfront, something that made the captain wonder if Will had been spending sometime with his lovely second mate, though that would be quite impossible.

With a shake of his head and a smile Jack set the mug down as he raised a brow.

"Well sir, I was wondering if you would like to take board upon my ship, become part of the crew."

Will frowned. "Well, that is quite an offer, why would you ask me of all people? The only thing that calls me to the seas is half my blood, and all that you could possibly want is my swordplay, and that is hardly enough."

Jack tsked his tongue. "Will, I am not a stupid man, I would not ask you aboard if I did not have my reasons. You can sail, did I not teach you something in our time together? Besides you'll learn quickly, and you have a level head. I also know you have been looking for a job on a ship, and why not mine?"

"I won't ask how you found that query of mine out, but that is true. I don't know Jack- I was planning on something halfway respectable."

"Respectable?" He snorted. "In a place like this? And I thought you were maybe gaining some brain to you lad, I fear not though. I wouldn't call anyone who came to this rock to do business halfway respectable even if the king were aboard their ship." He shook his head and looked Will straight in the eye. "Come on lad, take the offer- it's the best one you'll get here and you know it…unless something else is keeping you off my ship?"

Will winced at that one and brought his mug to his lips once more, taking slow drink before setting it down. "You know then?"

Jack sighed. "A year has gone past lad, as sad as it is you need to let go, and what is a better way to do so than to work and work hard, the sea will be good for you. And you couldn't ask for a more handsome captain."

Will frowned than sighed. "No...I couldn't"

Jack blinked at that, and decided not to try and see if Will had been joking on that one. No that wasn't the task on hand, though it did spark something in his mind quite well fueled by the rum he had drank on the ship and now. Of course that was mostly extinguished as Will shook his head and tapped the table quite loudly.

"Alright than, I'll go-but I'll need a sword."

"I do believe we can arrange that." Jack threw him a grin and, Will attempted to match it as they both drank the rest of their drink in toast to the deal.

Finally moving back the chair jack got up and began to move away, before pausing and looking back to Will who still lounged back in his seat. "Well, what you waiting for? A bloody horse and chariot?"

Will looked over and threw him a smirk. "Haven't told me I could get up yet Captain."

Jack blinked and than frowned, a slight feeling of dread and a bit of happiness as he saw the spark in the other's eye, the days on the Pearl would prove to be quite interesting if this was the whelp's new turn in life. Very interesting indeed.

"Get your arse off that bloody chair. You have a ship to start working on."

"That I do."

((And scene! Alright, so after 8 weeks my style may have changed and it may be a bit rusty-if it is too rusty I will do a rewrite, just have to review and tell me what to do  ))


End file.
